eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1791 (11 June 1999)
Synopsis The DiMarco house is in a state of high tension. Nicky answers as Teresa calls home. Teresa hangs up before Rosa can intervene. Distraught, Rosa takes her anger out on Nicky. Nicky storms out. Steve offers to help Gianni with their search. Gianni begins to suspect that Steve is hiding something. Steve is shaken by a phone call. Claudia tells him she's coming to Walford. Steve's mind races as he consoles Claudia. He reluctantly agrees to accompany her to the police station to identify Saskia's body. Steve struggles to contain his anxiety in the waiting room of the police station. The poster of Saskia threatens to tip him over the edge. Peggy reacts with fury after Grant tells her about his partnership in the Health Club. She thinks he has snubbed her. Phil listens to Grant's side of the story before offering to intervene with Peggy. Phil placates Peggy. He urges her to give Grant the chance to rebuild his life without having to rely on the family. Peggy visits Grant. She calls a truce before offering to help him buy Annie's share of the club. Dan surprises Carol with a bouquet of flowers in the cafe. She introduces him to Ricky and Robbie. Dan asks Carol to introduce him to Bianca. Carol protests that it's too soon. Dan takes this as a snub. Bianca is enraged when she discovers that Ricky has met Dan behind her back. The problems between Ricky and Bianca are exacerbated as a consequence. an is feeling the pressures of work. Melanie is upset when she catches him taking his strain out on Jamie. Ian's anxiety mounts. Melanie shuts the shop and decides to act. Ian is curious. Melanie arranges aromatherapy candles across the counter before giving Ian a theraputic massage. It does the trick, despite Ian's incessant fidgetting. Irene makes herself up before her dinner with Terry. Sarah is anxious, sensing that something's wrong. Irene's excitement fades as Terry repeatedly chides her over dinner. Aghast at Terry's insensitivity, Irene storms out. Terry tries to console Irene but she doesn't want to know. She tells him that she might have a made a mistake by marrying him. Terry is devastated. Claudia emerges after identifying Saskia's body. Steve has to console her under the watchful eyes of the assembled police officers. Steve blanches as Claudia vows "however long it takes, we're going to find who's responsible for Saskia's murder". Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Romla Walker as Claudia *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Flitton as Police Officer Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns